


Captured Captures

by peoriapeoria



Series: Persephone and the Underworld [2]
Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reflects on his changed status</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured Captures

Harry Copperfield Blackstone Dresden was magician and wizard, not a usual combination. In fact it was perhaps more unusual than Gentleman Johnny Marcone being a deserved moniker, empty of irony or archness. Harry was not naive, he knew he'd stolen himself away to the Mob. He'd Soul-gazed Marcone, he wasn't willing to jump from the fire onto just any griddle.

His goodmother hadn't let him sport, because she'd been grooming him to offer to the Erlking. A mortal wizard would have been a tempting morsel, and a gift that would take much to repay, triply so one untouched.

He'd conducted himself subtly, to untie his mother's Oaths to his goodmother, and not bring his goodmother's wrath upon John. He was fond of Johnny, fond of their sport, and touched by the mortal rules John demonstrated.

The fae know only one rule, that power is everything. Which isn't to say that the fae, even the Sidhe Lords, are all powerful. They are not moral; they cannot scruple. The lords seemingly have free will, but it is one hedged and trimmed by various limits; they may not lie, though they dissemble, they are beholden when they receive gifts, and they must harken to their master's call. Fae scheme as if it were breathing; it's more vital to them, for the weak are to be weakened and the strong seek strength.

Johnny, for all that he is a murderer, etc., etc., does scruple. Harry knows that it's imperfect, that ripples of ripples do find their way back, that John must know that, that he's found some peace with what he cannot change, while he pulls the reins he can.

Wizards usually are not magicians. The later art is hard work, it depends on knowing the audience, in fact requires an audience. Most magicians cannot be wizards, which is a matter of blood. Harry's mother, a wizard of the first water fell madly in love with a magician. She'd been Cursed, and Harry had been the trigger. He'd killed his mother, who had loved his father so much not to sidestep that curse. At least, that's how he hoped it was, that she hadn't thought she could run the curse back upon itself using him as an expendable mirror.

That was living too long in the Nevernever talking. He himself had been rather devious, so perhaps his mother had thought she could bait and switch. Harry didn't think John yet knew that he was wizard as well as magician; Gard knew, but she was constrained by the nature of her Contract.

Harry had no contract, and while he was subtle, he wished only the best for Marcone, or at least that his days of full power be long. He would barring misadventure or malfeasance live for centuries, and while Marcone could not share all of Harry's days, it was his wish that those that he did be as many and as whole as they could.

There was a lot a wizard could do in that regard, and Harry worked on them short- and long-term both. He made items for Johnny, tokens of protection, created wards. Bedded him, among other places they sported. Sex magic was potent, especially with ones first. Combined with desire and consideration, it was electric.


End file.
